


Shiny

by bugheadjones



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: Maybe she shouldn't complain, but she imagines that anyone would if they were stuck in a cabin with one Richard Casablancas, Jr.





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2006. It was written as part of a challenge with a lyric and an object. 
> 
> Object - A string of Christmas lights  
> Lyric - "Made for loving you" from Elephant Love Medley
> 
> I don't own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

Ahh, Christmas. It's supossed to be a holiday filled with family, friends, presents, and maybe the ocassional drunken caroling moment. Sounds fine and dandy, and maybe even a little embarassing, but not this year; this year has to be different. Oh no. Cindy Mackenzie has to get stuck in a cabin in Utah.   
  
Maybe she shouldn't complain, but she imagines that anyone would if they were stuck in a cabin with one Richard Casablancas, Jr.  
  
She may be his girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that she wants to be stuck in a cabin with him for God   
knows how much longer with no way out. Being his girlfriend doesn't mean that she wants to spend all of her time with him.  
  
It's been three and a half days and the only thing that she can hear is the rustling of the fireplace and Dick singing Christmas carols, and anything else that pops into his head, at the top of his lungs.  
  
When he starts dancing along to his personal soundtrack, she seriously considers strangling him with the string of multicolor lights that he has wrapped around him. It really wouldn't take that much, she thinks. He already has some of it wrapped around his neck. She could just walk over to where he's standing in front of the large picture window, wrap her arms around his neck and, when he's distracted enough, she could just pull and pull and...  
  
"Mackie..." He singsongs her "name" and she looks up. He's smiling at her like he doesn't mind being stuck with nothing to do. She smiles back before willing herself to fall asleep.  
  
She wakes up from a dream to see him staring at her from the opposite end of the couch. She wonders how a guy who wastes his days drinking and playing video games can not be bored after three days of not being able to do anything. Then she sees the lights and remembers that evidently he can keep himself occupied with pretty much anything. It doesn't hurt that he actually looks kind of hot in them.   
  
"Do you want some hot chocolate? I got that Vegan kind you asked for."   
  
\---  
  
The fourth day goes by much slower than the first three and brings along three more contemplated murders.  
  
Dick finds one board game with all its pieces stashed away in one of the bedrooms, but four hours of Monopoly can only do so much. In the end she ends up losing a sock to the fire and branding herself on the back with one of the pieces from the game.   
  
Usually Dick's too tired to do anything else after three in the morning, but not now. When he gets up soon after three and starts singing again, and messing with the string of lights, she wonders if there's something seriously wrong with him. The 'oh, shiny' thing isn't amusing when there isn't any electricity.  
  
Later, when he attempts to wrap the string of lights around  _her_ , the only thing she can do is take control and then "have her way" with him. It probably wasn't as effective at shutting him up as strangling him would be, but she really couldn't complain.  
  
\---  
  
"Do you want your present now?"  
  
The question takes her by surprise and she places her slowing forming scarf down on the table - she miraculously found a ball of yarn and two knitting needles in a trunk - before answering. "We already did presents."  
  
"I didn't tell you that I was saving one?"  
  
She shook her head slowly in caution. Who knew what the boy had up his sleeve. Or in the small box that he just produced from his coat pocket.  
  
Thoughts of unconventional wedding cakes and dresses distract her from actual hearing what he's saying and she's a little disappointed when the contents of the box end up being a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings instead of an engagement ring.   
  
"They're...they're beautiful." He's smiling, but she can see the disappointment at her obvious disappointment.   
  
"You thought?" he asks. She could also see a little amusement.  
  
"No." She realizes that she's blushing so, really, there's no point in lying. "Well, kind of."  
  
He chuckles at her embarassment before looking at her seriously. "Wait your turn."  
  
"Ha. Ha."   
  
"You are so jealous of Veronica. Admit it." Leave it to her to pick someone who finds value in her embarrasment.  
  
She's not jealous of Veronica or that Veronica is getting married in four months. She actually thought that she is getting married too young so, no, she isn't jealous.  
  
"Are they too small? I can get you another pair, if it's a big deal." She's snapped out of her thoughts and reliazes that she's been staring at the earrings with a small frown on her face since he told her to 'wait her turn.' So maybe she is a little jealous.   
  
"No, really, they're perfect." She looks at him with what she hopes is a reassuring smile and is relieved when she sees no traces of doubt on his face.   
  
"You hungry?" He seems satisfied with her answer as he hops up from his spot on the couch and makes his way to the kitchen, string of lights in tow.  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
He's singing again, loudly, by the time he puts the food in front of her, but food has to shut him up. At least long enough for her to eat and then go to sleep.   
  
\---  
  
The first thing she notices the next morning is that the electricity is back on.   
  
"Yes!" She jumps off of the couch in excitement before running over to the wooden desk at the other end of the room. She turns her lap top on and can't help but jump up and down like a little kid while she waits.   
  
"Morning." She turns to see Dick walking into the large den. She waits for him to notice that the electricity is on.  
  
"Notice anything different this morning?"  
  
"Did you cut your hair?"  
  
"No. What happened after we got here?"  
  
"We had sex."  
  
"After that."  
  
"I fell asleep."  
  
"After you woke up."  
  
"I took a shower."  
  
"After that!"  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
"The electricity went out!"  
  
He looks around the cabin and realizes that she's right, only after noticing that her lap top is completely booted up. "Oh! Nice!"  
  
When he walks over to the tree she grows weary of his proceeding action and she can almost  _feel_  the singing and string of lights coming. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Plugging up the lights."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause it's Christmas vacation! Duh."  
  
\---  
  
The worst part about being snowed in, she discovers, is when you're able to leave. It's always colder outside than it was inside and, when the wind whips around her for the first time in days, she feels like it's a possibility for her to quickly freeze to death.  
  
She grabs onto Dick's coat and pushes him towards his truck as hard and fast as she can.   
  
By the time they're in the truck she's ready to go, but he obviously has other plans. She's looking out of the window, waiting for the trees and the surrounding cabins to leave her sight.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"What?" She turns towards him and is met with something she never really thought she'd see.   
  
In his hand is a box a bit similar to the one with the earrings.   
  
She was never schooled in what to do in this moment so she just sits there staring in shock as he slowly opens the box. She sighs when she sees the vintage looking sapphire and diamond engagment ring.  
  
She goes to reach for it, without even realizing that he probably has a few things to say, or that he should. When he pulls the box away from her she breaks the silence. "You're such a tease!"  
  
After five minutes of laughing and the actual proposal, which included some corny line like "made for loving you," he slips the ring onto her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
